camprockfandomcom-20200223-history
Nate Gray
Nathan "Nate" Gray is the bandmate and brother of Shane and Jason Gray, who makes him go to Camp Rock for a month. Story Camp Rock Nate is the one who makes Shane go to Camp Rock and we later see Shane begging for them to come back and pick him up, but Nate is adament that he should stay. He tells Shane that they've told the press he is to sing a duet with the winner of Final Jam and although Shane is furious at first, after he hears the girl with the voice, he changes his mind. One day at Camp Rock, Shane surprises the campers with bringing out Nate and Jason and they play a new song for them which isn't like their old stuff. Nate is surprised at the change in Shane already and knows he did the right thing. But there was a down side, he has to spend a lot of time with Jason and becomes easily fed up with his easily-distracted attitude and false hope that Shane is making him a birdhouse. Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Nate spends the summer at Camp Rock and assists with the mission to save the future of Camp Rock and grows feelings for Dana Turner, a girl at the rival camp, Camp Star. Personality In the first movie, when Shane's attitude gets out of hand, Nate and Jason make him go to Camp Rock, athough it is clear that Nate is the more serious one. Nate is known as the business-obsessed one and scolds Shane for his bad reputation. He is a extremely good guitarist and sings in part of the bands songs. He is calm and controlled all the time. Friends In the first film, Nate doesn't attend Camp Rock, so he is only shown to be friends with Shane and Jason. However, in between the events of the first and second film, it is possible Nate became friends with Mitchie Torres, due to her starting a relationship with Shane. During the second film, he became good friends with Ella Pador, Caitlyn Gellar, Tess Tyler, Barron James, Sander Loya and Peggy Dupree. Trivia *In the second film, Nate and Jason are revealed to be brothers with Shane. However there are events in the first film that contradict this fact, such as; when Nate says "And you get to see "your" Uncle Brown" to Shane rather than saying "our" and also when Jason added in the same scene, "Yeah, this where Connect 3 connected" referencing that the boys could of met at Camp Rock as youngsters. *He is seen to be younger than Shane and Jason, but it is mentioned he is the same age as them, so if Shane is 16, he's probably be 15 or 14. Gallery HQ200.jpg HQ199.jpg HQ201.jpg HQ204.jpg HQ203.jpg HQ205.jpg HQ206.jpg HQ207.jpg Img-378606a37.jpg Img-378605e48.jpg Img-3786082d5.jpg Img-378607902.jpg Img-37861284c.jpg Img-378609769.jpg Img-378610a02.jpg Img-3786117e3.jpg Img-37856647e.jpg Img-37856544e.jpg Img-3786026db.jpg Img-378603af2.jpg Img-37860454b.jpg Img-3785681df.jpg Img-378569ca1.jpg Img-378570542.jpg Img-378645e21.jpg Img-378647932.jpg Img-378646a6d.jpg 23881 3202.jpg Big-3786491c7.jpg 002.jpg Camp Rock 2 (Photo 4).jpg Camp Rock 2 (Photo 3).jpg Camp Rock 2 (Photo 2).jpg Img-378635ebb.jpg Img-378636b3b.jpg Img-378637377.jpg Img-378639fe1.jpg Img-378641b77.jpg Img-378640ac7.jpg Img-378642d09.jpg Img-378643c8b.jpg Img-37864428c.jpg Img-378572b86.jpg Img-378667f9d.jpg Img-3786688bc.jpg Img-3786699de.jpg 35-Camp-Rock-2--The-Final-Jam.jpg Nichloe camprockers BDLT-1.jpg Jonas bros.jpg 025.jpg Mitchie with Connect 3.jpg 06.jpg Nate Gray.jpg Nate photo.jpg HQ176.jpg HQ175.jpg HQ174.jpg HQ173.jpg HQ172.jpg HQ171.jpg HQ170.jpg HQ168.jpg HQ169.jpg HQ197.jpg HQ196.jpg HQ195.jpg HQ194.jpg HQ193.jpg HQ192.jpg HQ191.jpg HQ190.jpg HQ188.jpg HQ186.jpg HQ187.jpg HQ198.jpg HQ164.jpg HQ163.jpg HQ167.jpg HQ165.jpg HQ166.jpg HQ184.jpg HQ183.jpg HQ182.jpg HQ181.jpg HQ180.jpg HQ178.jpg HQ179.jpg 19468643.jpg 93474061.jpg Camp-Rock-2-Promo-nick-jonas-11843650-383-512.jpg Nickjonas 1303832952.jpg Camp-Rock-2-Promo-camp-rock-2-14333051-1917-2560.jpg 27.jpg Camp-rock-photoshot-nate-gray-20503309-1198-1600.jpg 071.jpg Nate & Dana 3.jpg Nate & Dana 2.jpg Nate en Camp Rock 2.jpg Camprock2thedjng1.jpg Nate & Dana.jpg Nate.jpg This is new....jpg Camp Rock 2 Nate Picture.png AAyOQbf.jpeg MV5BMjIyNjA2OTA2Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTg4NDY3Mw.jpg Camp_rock_2_the_final_jam_pt02.jpg nick-jonas-e-chloe-bridges-in-un-momento-di-camp-rock-2-174974.jpg Demi-lovato-e-i-jonas-brothers-in-una-scena-di-camp-rock-2-174947.jpg Nate singing.jpg Camp Counselors.jpg 91225.jpg Connect 3 taking a ride.jpg Connect 3 Performance.jpg Gray Brothers as Judges.jpg 756774.jpg Camp-Rock-2-camp-rock-13452509-700-465.jpg Nick-Jonas-Nate.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters that are Singers Category:Couples Category:Campers Category:Main Characters Category:Camp Counselors